Hidden in the Woods
by The Cat Loving Kid
Summary: Michelle Peterson was an average teen. But then, something changes all that. Join Michelle as her life changes extraordinarily, and she carves out a brand new life. Rated T for the occasional curse, as well as some gory scenes in later chapters. Based on pshattuck's web comic 'Creepypasta Chronicles'.
1. Meet Michelle

**DISCLAIMER: In this teensy little intro thingy, I solely own my OC here. The other three OCs mentioned are also mine. **

Hey there. My name's Michelle Peterson. I'm 18 years old.

In case you're wondering what I look like, I'll tell you. I have fair skin, black hair in a braid that goes halfway down my back, and bright green eyes.

I live in a pretty average town with my parents. My cousins Andy, Miranda and Molly live on the other side of town.

I've got a well-paying job as a babysitter. I have great skills with kids and I get along well with adults.

Last year, I graduated high school. I was a straight-A student, acing every subject. But, I was also the most popular girl in school. I had a lot of friends and everyone loved me.

But then, something happened. Something that would change my life forever.

If people knew what that something was, most would say it was a shame. Practically throwing my already great life away.

But, no-one actually knows what really happened.

Personally, I don't care about leaving my old life behind. I don't miss it at all. Now, I have so many new things in my life to love.

I'm Michelle Peterson, and this is my story.

The story of how I became a Creepypasta.

**A/N: Hey, readers! Hope you all enjoyed the intro to my new Slender fanfic, 'Hidden in the Woods'! Sorry if this was short, but the interesting stuff comes soon! I promise! A quick shout-out to my good friend DARKSOMEONE41, for helping me with the title of the story and allowing me to dump my ideas on her. If you don't like something, you can let me know in the comment section and I'll try to fix it. Don't go crazy about how this isn't exactly a fanfic for the game Slender, but seeing as there is no Creepypasta section, this is the best place. Positive reviews are greatly appreciated and the first reviewer will win a lollipop! Stay tuned for more chapters! TCLK signing out! **


	2. A Note

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Creepypasta characters at all, just Michelle, Andy and his friends. Also, this story is based off of the YouTube web comic 'Creepypasta Chronicles' by pshattuckproductions; I do not own his/her work. **

I'm walking through the forest on the outskirts of town. It's not that far away from my place; it's just a 20 minute walk away.

The autumn wind blows gently through the leaves of the trees, making my black braid sway slightly. I'm glad I'm wearing my orange jacket and my old blue jeans; it's pretty chilly.

As I walk, I think back to my birthday a few months ago in June. I got a brand new first aid kit and a matching guide to first aid. It may seem like a dull present, but it's really useful when you're a babysitter.

Strangely, I don't hear any birds chirping. "That's odd…" I mutter to myself. I continue walking deeper into the forest.

Suddenly, I see a note tacked to a tree nearby. "Huh? A note?" I say quietly to myself. I walk over to it, intrigued and curious. I take the note off the tree and read it. "Always watches, no eyes…? What's that supposed to mean?" I mutter.

As I continue looking at the strange note, I hear the sound of… static? It seems to be coming from behind me, so I whirl around to face whatever is making that strange noise.

I immediately regret it. Standing only a few feet away from me is a tall, thin, faceless man in a suit. Strange black tendrils seem to protrude from his back.

My mouth falls open and my green eyes widen with fear. I hear a deep voice that seems to be coming from that… thing. "I do believe that belongs to me."

I realise he's talking about the note in my hand. "S-s-sorry, s-sir! I-I'll p-put it b-back s-straightaway!" I stutter, completely terrified. I hurriedly reattach the note to the tree, then I sprint away as fast as I can (which honestly, is pretty fast. I was good at sports back at high school), my black sneakers thudding against the leaf litter on the forest floor.

I finally escape the forest and stop running to catch my breath. What WAS that thing?!

"I must've been hallucinating. Yeah, I probably imagined it! I knew I shouldn't have let Andy and his friends talk me into going to the movies with them yesterday. I should've known they got tickets for 'Chucky: Child's Play'…"

I start to walk home, muttering to myself. "Stupid Andy, Derek and Gene… 'Come to the movies with us, Michelle. It'll be fun,' they said…"

_Meanwhile…_

_Slenderman sighs and says, "I will never understand humans…"_

_A small girl steps out from behind him. She wears a dark grey vest and skirt, with a light grey undershirt and knee-high socks. Her black hair is tied up in two pigtails. Her skin is as white as her father's, and her eyes are white with black circles. _

_Slenderman adjusts the note on the tree, returning it to its original position. "There. Does that look alright, my dear?"_

_The young girl, nicknamed SEN replies, "Yes, papa. It looks fine." _

_"I'm really sorry another one of your pages almost got taken again." _

_"It's ok, papa. At least you didn't kill them; the last time, it got… messy…" _

_"Sorry you had to see that…" _

_SEN giggles and says, "It's ok, papa. I don't think humans understand the warnings I draw for them,"_

_A small black tendril emerges from the girl's back and rubs one of her eyes. "Can we go home now? I'm a little sleepy." _

_"Sure." Slenderman replies warmly, taking his daughter's hand. _

**oOo**

_A young man sits at a desk in front of a series of computer screens, his fingers clacking quietly on the keyboard. _

_He has brown hair, a dark orange jacket and a black and white mask on his face. _

_Slenderman walks in through the doorway behind the man at the keyboard, who then turns to face the tall being. _

_"Welcome home, sir. How was the patrol?"_

_Slenderman walks up beside Masky, and replies, "It went well. How are the cameras?"_

_"According to them, all humans have left the forest."_

_"Good…" says Slenderman. _

_Masky turns around and sees SEN hanging from the roof in front of him. He chuckles and says to the girl, "Hello, young slender. Did you have fun?" _

_The girl smiles and replies, "Uh-huh. I always have fun with papa."_

_Slenderman scoops his daughter up and chuckles. "How about you go get ready for bed? I'll head up to tuck you in after a while."_

_"Ok, papa." she replies. He sets the girl down and she exits the room to go upstairs to her bedroom. _

_Slenderman chuckles again and mutters, "Kids…" and reverts his attention to the camera monitors. _

**oOo**

_SEN is lying in her bed, in a light grey nightgown. Slenderman hands a small toy Smile Dog to her, and she cuddles it. "There you go. Is that all you need? he inquires. _

_"Yes, papa,' SEN replies. Just as Slenderman is about to exit the room, SEN says, "Um… Papa?"_

_The being turns around and replies, "Yes?"_

_"Can you sing the song?" the girl asks._

_He sighs, replying, "I don't have the time right now, maybe-"_

_"Please?" SEN asks sweetly. _

_Slenderman finally gives in, starts up a small music box on SEN's bedside table and begins to sing his daughter to sleep. _

**A/N: TA-DA! Chapter 2 of 'Hidden in the Woods'! I hope you all enjoyed! I gotta admit, I adore the ending to this chapter. SO FLUFFEH! X3 Anyways, R&R! The first reviewer will win a lollipop! O- Stay tuned for more chapters! TCLK signing out! **


	3. An Eventful Winter's Day

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any characters here except for my latest OC Michelle, and her friend. **

**_Exactly two months later, December 12th, 11am _**

_At the Slender household…_

_Masky, Jeff and Hoody all are sitting on the sofa in the living room. Slenderman walks upstairs to his daughter's bedroom. _

_Mere minutes later, he quickly descents the staircase and dashes into another room. After a moment or two passes, he rushes out of the room and into another, passing the trio in the living room. _

_As Slenderman frantically paces the house, he calls, "SEN? SEN? SEN, where are you? SEN?!" _

_After three minutes, the trio begin to get curious as to why their boss is acting so strangely. Jeff turns to his companions and asks, "What the hell is up with him?" _

_Hoody turns his head towards Jeff and replies, "I do not know." _

_Masky adds quietly, "I'll go ask him," _

_He stands and walks over to his clearly distressed master. "Sir, is there something wrong?" Slenderman turns to face his proxy. "SEN's missing; I can't find her anywhere!" _

_Masky and Hoody's eyes widen. Masky joins the search immediately, going from room to room calling SEN's name. _

_Hoody stands up and faces Jeff. "Jeff, aren't you going to help?" he inquires in a robotic voice. _

_Jeff sighs and gestures to the TV in front of him. "But this show is so interesting!" he complains. _

_In a threatening tone, Slenderman states, "I heard that, Jeff…!" With that said, Jeff sighs in reluctance and joins the search for the young girl. _

_Meanwhile…_

I'm walking past the forest again. Considering what happened two months ago, I'm not gonna actually enter the forest again, even though I'm sure I imagined that… thing.

A cold breeze blows and I zip my navy-blue jacket up further. It was snowing last night; I'm glad I've got my boots on.

I feel my iPhone vibrate in my jean pocket; it was a present from my parents when I graduated high school last year. I stop walking and take it out; my best friend Delaney Parker just sent me a text. 'Hey, Michelle. Wanna hang out later?'

I punch in my passcode and send a reply. 'Sure, Laney. Smith street park at 4?'

A few seconds later, Delaney sends another message. 'K, Mich. Cya later!'

I smile and put my phone back in my pocket. Delaney has a great sense of humour. I continue on my walk beside the forest.

Suddenly, I hear the sound of a young girl crying. Even stranger, it's coming from in the woods. I instantly get worried that someone might be hurt in there; fallen tree branches sometimes get half-covered in snow during winter. But what if that thing was still in there?

I realise that that's a risk I might have to take to help someone. I race into the forest with my eyes glued to the floor; I don't want to trip.

It doesn't take me very long to locate the source of the crying.

There's a small girl I've never seen before lying on the ground. She's wearing a dark grey vest and skirt, with a light grey undershirt and knee-high socks; not the best clothing for winter around here. She has black hair in two pigtails and her skin is… pure white?

I hurry over to her and kneel down beside her. "Hey, are you ok?" I ask her, my voice full of concern and worry.

She looks up at me. Oh my God, her eyes…! They're… they're white with black rings instead of irises. I blink to recover from the shock and notice that her eyes, as strange as they are, are filled with tears.

She sniffles and says to me, "I was walking through the forest and I tripped, and now my foot hurts!"

"Here, let me take a look at it. I've got a degree in first aid." I reply. I shuffle on my knees towards her right leg. Her ankle is in a weird position; she must've sprained it.

"I'm afraid you've twisted your ankle," I say, looking back at her. "Can you tell me your name, sweetie?" I ask her.

She lifts her hand to wipe tears from her eye and replies, "My name is SEN, and I'm 7 years old. I need to get home and find papa…"

"SEN? That's an interesting name," I state. "Well, SEN, I'm Michelle Peterson and I'm 18. Can you tell me where you live so I can take you to your papa?"

She weakly raises one arm and points into the heart of the forest. I'm puzzled as to why she'd say she lives in there; the place is uninhabited. Suddenly, she coughs. Oh no; the poor kid's getting sick from the cold.

I take off my jacket and wrap it around SEN. I still have my favourite grey turtleneck, so I won't get cold. I gently scoop her up into my arms bridal style, being careful of her ankle.

"It's ok, SEN; I'll take you home." I whisper. I stand up carefully and look towards the heart of the forest. I'm scared, since that creature I saw 2 months ago might still be in there. But, I have to do it, for SEN. I begin to walk quickly, making sure I don't trip over any fallen branches.

**oOo**

I walk deeper and deeper into the forest. Every few minutes, SEN coughs and shivers. She's got a fever now, the poor little… whatever she is.

I pass a thick group of trees and step into a massive clearing. In the middle of it, I can see a large, two-storey house. "What the…?" I mutter under my breath. Are there people living here that we never knew about?

I cautiously take a few steps further. "Hello? Is anyone there?" Hello?"

_Back in the Slender household…_

_Suddenly, the four worried beings hear a noise, seemingly coming from outside the house. It sounds like a girl, but too young to be SEN. _

_The group head outside to investigate. Upon exiting the house, they see a teenage girl standing not too far from the house. She has black braided hair going halfway down her back, green eyes and wearing a grey turtleneck and navy blue jeans. _

_Meanwhile, back with Michelle…_

A few moments later, four people emerge from the house. Oh my God, that thing is one of them! I freeze on the spot, terrified out of my wits.

I feel him look at me. Oh God… Suddenly, that same deep voice I heard 2 months ago rings through the air, only this time, it sounds angry.

"You again?! What are you doing here?! Humans are not allowed this deep into the forest!" he shouts.

SEN partially opens her eyes and looks toward the faceless being. "Papa…" she says weakly. Suddenly, the creature stops ranting and notices the little girl in my arms.

"SEN!" he yells and races towards me. Oh God, what is he going to do?! He takes SEN from my arms and cradles her in his own. "Oh, thank the Elders you're alright!" he says to the girl.

I pluck up enough courage to speak. "Um, excuse me, s-sir…"

The being turns to face me. "What is it now?" he says, a tone of impatience in his voice.

I nervously take a step forward and speak as clearly as possible, despite my fear. "She's not that alright…" I begin.

A man in a dark orange jacket with a white and black mask on his face takes a step forward from behind the creature. "What do you mean?" he asks in a nervous, shaky voice.

"Well, you see, I found her just on the edge of the forest. She sprained her ankle badly, and she's got a fever."

The faceless creature looks down at his daughter. Now, I've been around parents long enough to know that he's feeling exactly how any parent would when their child is injured or ill.

Despite my initial fear, I start to feel sorry for the faceless guy. I suddenly get a crazy idea. But, how would these… people react? Aw, what the heck; I'll do it anyway!

I speak again, some confidence returning to my voice. "I could help you with SEN; I have a degree in first aid, and I'm a professional babysitter!"

The four people turn and look at me. I gulp, before continuing. "All I'll need is my equipment from home!" I say, trying my best to swallow my fear and force a smile onto my face. "But, SEN will need to be checked on constantly, so I'll need to stay here for a while to care for her…" I admit.

The tall, faceless creature thinks about this for a moment. Then, he speaks. "If your medical skills are as good as you claim, you may be able to stay and help my daughter. But, in case we cannot trust you, Jeff will go with you to collect your belongings."

A young man steps from behind the being. He wears a white hoodie and black dress pants. His hair is pitch black and his skin is as white as the faceless being. Oh God… he doesn't blink at all and there's a giant smile carved into his face!

"Aw, what the hell, Slendy?! Why do I have to go with the human?!" he complains loudly. Even I can tell the faceless guy isn't impressed.

Black tendrils emerge from his back and writhe angrily. "JUST GO WITH HER, JEFF!" he shouts.

With that, the Jeff guy walks over to me. I turn back to the faceless being. "Thank you! You won't regret this!" I call to him as I turn and head back out of the forest, Jeff following me all the way.

As soon as we get out of the forest, I start to run back towards town. I can hear Jeff yell back to me, "Hey!" I can hear him as he sprints to catch up with me.

He pants for a moment, still running, then says to me, "What did ya do that for?!"

I turn to face him. "SEN needs medical attention, so excuse me for trying to get my stuff together quickly!" I say back to him with a sassy tone in my voice.

After a while, we finally arrive back in town. I race through the alleyways, heading for my house, Jeff hot on my heels.

A few moments later, we get to my house. I sneak in through the back door; my parents must still be at work. Jeff is still tagging along. I hurry up the stairs to my bedroom.

I open the door for Jeff to get in, then close it behind us. Jeff leans against a wall, watching me get ready. Acting fast, I grab a large bag and start getting my stuff together. I grab some different clothes from my wardrobe and throw them into my bag. I also grab my iPad and put it in as well. Finally I take my first aid guide and put it in the bag. I zip it up, then grab my first aid kit.

Jeff sighs loudly and starts to complain again. "Come ON! Are you ready yet?" I stand, pick up the bag and turn to face him. "Well, if you're in such a hurry, give me a hand and carry this!" I toss my bag to him. "What the-" he manages to get out before he just manages to catch the bag.

I hold the first aid kit in my left hand and race downstairs to the kitchen. I grab some fever medicine from the medicine cabinet and put it inside the kit.

Jeff catches up with me. "Ok, I'm ready to go!" I say to him. "Finally…" he mutters. "What did you say your name was again?"

"It's Michelle. Michelle Peterson." I reply. "Ok, then. Now, let's go!"

**oOo**

We finally get back to the house. I race inside; Jeff follows me, panting heavily.

The masked man is sitting on a couch in what I think is the living room, holding a clipboard and pen. "Excuse me?" I ask politely. He turns to look at me. "Where's SEN?" I ask him.

He says, "She and Slenderman are upstairs in her room. By the way, I'm Masky."

"I'm Michelle Peterson."

"A pleasure to meet you, miss Michelle."

"Likewise!" I say quickly, before racing up the stairs and into SEN's room.

Upon entering, I see SEN's lying on her bed, with the faceless guy sitting in a chair beside her. "That must be Slenderman, then…" I think to myself quickly.

Jeff enters the room and sets my bag down on the floor. "Thanks," I say to him quickly. I unzip my bag and grab my guide out. I open it to the page about treating sprains and place it on the bedside table.

I quickly read the page, then grab some bandages from my kit. I turn to face Slenderman. "Excuse me sir, but could you get some ice?"

"Of course," he replies, getting up from his chair and hurrying down the stairs.

In the meantime, I grab some extra pillows and use them to elevate SEN's leg. I explain to her what I'm doing. "We need to elevate your leg above the level of your heart, so any fluid from the injury will drain away."

Moments later, Slenderman returns with a bag of frozen peas. "At least it'll still work like ice…" I think to myself. "Thank you, Mr Slenderman." I say politely.

"You're welcome." he replies. "I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce myself!" I say. 'I'm Michelle Peterson."

"A pleasure to meet you." he says.

I carefully bandage SEN's ankle from her toes to her mid-calf, making sure I apply pressure evenly. I then sit the bag of frozen peas onto her foot.

"That should sit there for 15 minutes," I mutter to myself, quickly setting up the timer on my iPhone.

Next, I take the bottle of medicine I took from home and pour a small amount of the liquid into a small, silver spoon I also took. "Can you open your mouth for me, SEN?" I ask the little girl.

She weakly opens her mouth and I give her the medicine. "Very good, SEN. Now, try to get some rest." I tell her.

I pack up my equipment and put it all back into my bag. I turn to face Slenderman. "She'll need to take another dose of the medicine in 4 hours, and I'll take those frozen peas off in 15 minutes."

"Alright then," he replies, and gets up to leave. But before he does, he turns and faces me again.

"Thank you for helping my daughter. You may stay as long as you need to in order to treat her. But now, I need to patrol the forest to make sure there aren't any other humans. I'll take Jeff with me, but Masky and Hoody will still be here if you need anything."

"Ok, sir. Thank you." I reply. He leaves the room and moments later, I hear the front door close. Slenderman may not be my boss, but it still feels right to address him as 'sir'.

I look over to SEN. Despite her white skin, she still looks pretty sickly. The poor kid; I hope she gets better soon.

**A/N: Aw, poor SEN. Anyways, another chapter of 'Hidden in the Woods' comes to a close. I hope you all enjoyed! Stay tuned for more chapters coming soon! Please review, favourite and follow! (That sounded like some sort of YouTube video outro…) The first reviewer will win this chapter's lollipop! For now, dear readers, TCLK signing out! **


End file.
